This invention is applicable to machine tools exemplified by numerically controlled boring and/or facing machines, referred to herein generically as boring-facing machines, wherein a rotationally driven head carries a cutting tool which is movable transversely with respect to the axis of head rotation.
Heretofore, there has been a substantial gap between specialized high speed boring and facing machines which are constructed to make a specific piece, and the versatile but substantially less productive numerically controlled machines.
The machine of the present invention is simple in structure and is capable of providing a variety of machining operations at a high rate of productivity.